


Bonus Points If You Coughed

by evolsailor



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anorexia, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Developing Friendships, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Lots of other shitty things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Synthesisa, past self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolsailor/pseuds/evolsailor
Summary: A chatfic for SL main three, so self-indulgent it's not even funny.





	Bonus Points If You Coughed

**a word so foul i cannot bear to reprint it**   
**2:43 PM**

_knifeman has added ten people to the chat_

v.everyman: EVAN OH MY GOD

jeffkabob: that's kind of a lot

knifeman: no shit

distressed_damsel: who did you even add??

noahfence: hey.

knifeman: noah, milo, kevin, and some guys i met.

locke.and.key: Guys?

knifeman: plus girl.

chain_smoker: ive known you for three months

knifeman: oh whatever

bluejay: it seems crowded. :(

knifeman: listen everybody just...introduce yourselves

knifeman: <\--- evan

v.everyman: Oh...uh, call me Vinnie.

jeffkabob: its in my username

distressed_damsel: im stephanie 

noahfence: what jeff said

foureyes: I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you all.

milowkey: Milo

noahfence: nice username

milowkey: Fuck you

noahfence: ....love you too man. 

milowkey: Oh wait you meant it Sorry

knifeman: jeez

chain_smoker: .....i didn't ask to be here, but my names tim.

bluejay: oh! i'm jay, hi

locke.and.key: Jessica!

chain_smoker: brian?

thomastrain: That'd be me.

knifeman: and so introductions are complete

chain_smoker: so why am i here

knifeman: cant my friends meet eachother 

jeffkabob: i mean....they might not want to

knifeman: you guys are seriously ruining the fun here

 

**friends**   
**3:04**

chain_smoker: think he'll notice if i just leave

bluejay: that would be mean!!!

chain_smoker: no it wouldnt im just not interested

bluejay: the people here seem nice.

locke.and.key: We like...barely know them

bluejay: jesssicaaaaa!

thomastrain: We could just....not interact?

chain_smoker: im assuming jay wont let us leave

bluejay: >:(

thomastrain: Yup.


End file.
